This invention relates to wiper controls for motor vehicle window wiper systems, and particularly to such controls of the pulse type in which the wiper is paused in a park position between successive cycles of the wipe pattern. It is desirable in such systems to provide for an instant or immediate wipe cycle, without a preceding pause, when pulse wipe is initiated. The wiper control systems of the prior art generally enter a pulse mode of operation when pulse operation is selected; and operation in this pulse mode requires that pause before the first cycle must generally be overridden by additional circuitry to provide the desired instant wipe. The additional circuitry adds cost and complexity to the control.